The present invention relates generally to a display device, and specifically to a display device having one or more liquid-filled chambers behind which an object can be positioned so as to appear as if it is submerged when viewed through the chamber.
Many types of display devices have been devised for displaying objects such as textual and pictorial images. Conventional display devices are often used in the retail industry for displaying advertising information. In addition, conventional display devices are most often used for personal use to display photographs.
Conventional display devices have been devised which include a frame member having transparent front portion, a rear portion, and a transparent liquid-filled cell positioned therebetween. A photograph or the like is positioned between the liquid-filled cell and the rear portion, so that the pictorial or textual image can be viewed through the cell and front portion.
However, such conventional display devices are inadequate, because they allow only one photograph or other object to be displayed at a time. Further, such conventional liquid-filled display frames only allow for viewing of a single object from one direction, namely, from the front portion of the frame member.
Therefore, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a liquid-filled display device which can display multiple pictorial or textual images simultaneously, while making such objects appear as if they are submerged in the liquid.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a liquid-filled display device which can display pictorial or textual images for viewing from more than one direction while making such objects appear as if they are submerged in the liquid.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a liquid-filled display device which is easy and economical to manufacture.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present apparatus for displaying pictorial and/or textual images and the like. A liquid-filled display device is provided having a frame member having four sides, at least two of the sides each having a viewing aperture. At least two substantially transparent liquid-filled chambers are also provided, and are positioned within the frame member in substantial corresponding relationship with one of the viewing apertures.